In recent years, driving support apparatuses such as collision-reduction apparatuses, inter-vehicle distance control apparatuses and follow-up traveling apparatuses have been developed. It is important for these driving support apparatuses to detect a vehicle traveling in front of a host vehicle. Among the object detection apparatuses, there is an apparatus having two detection means in order to improve detection accuracy: detection means that uses radar and detection means that uses images captured by a stereo camera or the like (see Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application No. 2003-44995, for example). In the object detection apparatus with these two detection means, a radar-detected object detected based on radar information is checked against an image-detected object detected based on image information, judgment is made as to whether the radar-detected object and the image-detected object are the same object, and the objects judged to be identical are set as a detected object, such as a vehicle in front of the host vehicle. Particularly in the apparatus described in the above patent literature, of a plurality of detection points detected by the radar, adjacent detection points that are away from the host vehicle at substantially equal distance are grouped together into a row of dots to represent these detection points as one object, and the grouped row of dots is taken as a laser-detected object.